La Mercancía
by ladygon
Summary: Flint captura un barco mercante, con su acostumbrado modo de no tomar prisioneros. Planea matar a toda la tripulación pasajeros y quemar al barco, pero aparece la verdadera mercancía. Un hermoso Lord inteligente, quien negocia su propio secuestro como un cuantioso botín, que los hará ricos. El capitán Flint está muy interesado, aunque también le interesa negociar otra cosa.
1. Un cuantioso botín

**La Mercancía**

**Por Ladygon**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Black Sails. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.**

**Capítulo 1: Un cuantioso botín.**

El Walrus atacó la nave mercante como era su costumbre, si la atrapaba en condiciones de atraco. Los piratas maniobraron con destreza espeluznante y cuando izaron la bandera del capitán Flint, la víctima se rindió, ese esqueleto con una espada en una mano y el reloj de tiempo en el otro, no daba razón de tregua. Escapar de ese terrible pirata despiadado, era imposible una vez te tuviera en la mira. La bandera blanca fue izada con el temblor de sus tripulantes. Ahora debían sobrevivir al capitán pirata, cosa bastante difícil también de lograr. Podían rendirse, pero eso no aseguraba nada la vida. Sin embargo, había un pasajero ilustre dentro del barco que decidió salvar a los demás a costa de su pellejo. Le contó su plan al capitán de la nave y este decidió rendirse sin condiciones, seguir el plan del pasajero y rezar. El plan parecía, lógico y bueno, podría resultar.

Así que cuando apareció el capitán Flint con su barba roja estilo candado, su cabello amarrado en una coleta pequeña, arriba de su nuca, su casaca o abrigo largo negro de cuero y unos ojazos verdes rugientes, el capitán vencido tembló en su puesto, se paró recto, tratando de enfrentarlo lo mejor que pudo sin claudicar. Era todo lo que podía hacer al respecto.

—¿Algo de valor que merezca la pena? —dijo Flint con una voz tenebrosa.

—Lo está esperando en la cabina del capitán —respondió con rapidez el hombre.

Flint quedó parado con la respuesta. Miró a Gates, su intendente, miró al capitán, pasó la vista por todos los otros tripulantes de la nave, quienes permanecían sentados con rostros pálidos. Dentro de estos, parecía ver unos señores de buen proceder, de seguro eran los pasajeros. Y si había pasajeros de buen proceder, podría existir una joyita por ahí que valía su peso en oro. Gates le hizo una seña con sus cejas como forma de dirigirse a ese lugar.

No encontraron obstáculos, la puerta abrió fácil. Frente a la ventanilla de la cabina había un hombre parado con traje exquisito de la nobleza y una peluca larga negra. Solo los grandes señores tenían ese tipo de pelucas. El hombre volteó cuando entraron, entonces le dio la cara a James con porte señorial.

Era el hombre más bello que había visto en su vida. Con su piel de alabastro, motitas rojas de rubor en sus mejillas, unos zafiros por ojos de lo azul, parecía tener el mar en sus ojos, la nariz alargada, perfectamente proporcionada con su rostro, alto, más alto que él mismo y esos labios cálidos. Un golpe en su pecho lo delató al instante, ya que estaba frente a un gran botín, casi se saboreó de eso.

—El capitán Flint, supongo —preguntó con su voz exquisita.

—Supone bien, Mi Lord —respondió Flint.

—Thomas, mi nombre es Thomas. Necesito hablar con usted a solas, si me lo permite.

Se acercó al escritorio del capitán con cuidado y posó su mano derecha en él. Flint no se movió, fascinado por los movimientos del hombre frente a él, parecía un poco menor. En eso sintió a Gates, quien lo miró confundido, pero el lenguaje corporal del capitán, le dijo que saliera un momento. Flint cerró la puerta, aunque no puso el pestillo.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Lo agradezco con sinceridad —dijo Thomas.

Flint se estaba divirtiendo con esas sensaciones que le provocaba el hombre, pero no las dejaría ver en su rostro. Mantuvo su rostro serio, le dejaría tener el control de la situación como a todo hombre de su estirpe, después lo derrumbaría, sabiendo que no tiene ningún control.

—Tengo una propuesta de negocio bastante lucrativa.

Comenzó diciendo el hombre. Flint sonrió interiormente casi tuvo que morderse el labio inferior por dentro.

—Yo sé en la posición en la cual estoy—siguió, hablando—. También, que no tengo ningún control por lo que pueda pasar aquí.

A esta altura Flint estaba impresionado.

—Solo busco la forma de salvar este barco con toda la tripulación, en alguna medida, sin derramamiento de sangre. Es lo único importante.

—¿Y cómo haría eso? —preguntó Flint con auténtica curiosidad.

—Como se habrá dado cuenta, pertenezco a una familia adinerada. Mi rescate será de unos miles para su empresa. Eso no evitará que me lleve, claro está.

Por supuesto, él se lo iba a llevar, dijera lo que dijera, el hombre ya estaba secuestrado por el capitán Flint. Solo estaba jugando con su presa como buen depredador que era, aunque debía confesar que la presa era intrigante.

—Pero, tengo una forma para que su rescate se duplique, y ahí, quiero hacer la diferencia si me lo permite —concluyó.

—Se lo permito, dígame —dijo el capitán, alentando.

—Se lo diré con mucho gusto si perdona a la tripulación y al barco, y los deje ir a salvo. Cuando estemos a una distancia prudente, le diré cómo puede lograrlo.

"Touché" —pensó el capitán Flint. Este tipo era bastante inteligente, lo dejaría con la intriga hasta el último instante, para asegurarse la salvación de la nave.

—¿Por qué le interesa tanto esta nave? —preguntó Flint con curiosidad real.

—No me mal interprete, no es que tenga un interés especial, solo no creo que sea necesaria la violencia en este sentido. Somos personas y podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

"¿Personas? ¿No monstruos?" —pensó el capitán con el alzamiento de una de sus cejas.

—Veré si lo que me dice es correcto —dijo Flint—. Buscaremos en la nave algo "especial", que trate de esconder. Si lo encontramos, lo mataré a usted por mentiroso y a todos los otros. Después, quemaré el barco.

Los ojos del hombre se movieron con velocidad pensante. Era obvio que estaba buscando en su memoria algo que había pasado por alto.

—Si soy honesto, desconozco la carga total del barco. Yo solo soy un pasajero. No creo que el capitán esté escondiendo algo más valioso para ustedes, pero si así fuera, moriría inocente de tal hecho.

La postura del hombre fue tranquila, meditabunda, como tratando de resolver un problema con una de sus manos en su barbilla, bastante erguido. Parecía una de esas pinturas de los libros de arte. Flint comprendió, que no lo quería muerto para nada, quería algo más.

—Podemos solucionar este inconveniente con una especie de seguro —dijo Flint.

Eso llamó la atención del hombre. Ahora debía tener una especie de escarmiento, por ser tan osado y querer jugar con un pirata como él.

—¿Qué clase de seguro? —preguntó Thomas con inocencia no fingida.

—Si usted hace lo que yo le diga. —Flint se acercó al acecho—. Y me entrega su cuerpo. —Se regocijó con la actitud asustada del otro—. Yo estaría dispuesto a pasar por alto cualquier cosa y aceptar su propuesta.

Sonrió seguro de que el hombre no aceptaría. Era como quitarle la honra y los de su clase preferirían morir.

—¿Perdón? ¿Podría ilustrarme al respecto? Estoy confundido —respondió Thomas entre sorprendido y extrañado.

—Lo ilustro, Mi Lord, supongo que no está familiarizado, pero le estoy sugiriendo tener sexo conmigo.

Thomas quedó con la boca abierta, pero la cerró casi enseguida. Flint se divertía de lo lindo. Estos puritanos ingleses encontrarían un horror inimaginable y un pecado mortal lo que le proponía.

—¿Usted es… le gustan… los hombres? —preguntó Thomas con cuidado.

—Eso estoy diciendo y usted encaja con el perfil.

Quiso agregar también, que quería encajárselo en su culo, pero no supo la razón de no querer comportarse de forma grosera con él. Además, sabía que este hermoso Lord se ofendería y lo insultaría a continuación. Para su sorpresa, no pasó ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

—¿Y si no acepto? —preguntó el hombre.

—Revisaré el barco. Si no encuentro nada me lo llevaré a usted, mataré a todos y quemaré el barco. No es que lo haga por diversión, sucede que en los casos de este tipo de secuestro, se acostumbra eso para no dejar evidencias.

—Comprendo.

¿Comprendía? ¿En serio? Eso era nuevo, porque en casos de secuestros simples no se hacía masacre, pero con un Lord de por medio con familia poderosa, se debía tener sus precauciones. En otras palabras estaba arriesgando la empresa si hacía lo que le pedía el aristócrata ¿Y eso de tener sexo con un hombre? ¿No le era raro y asqueroso?

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué decide? No tengo todo el día —dijo Flint, mirándolo fijo, ya molesto con la charla.

Como era un poco más alto lo miró para arriba, este solo tuvo que mirar al frente para quitarle la vista, luego miró hacia la ventanilla, ya que estaban de lado. Vio el gesto de sus labios apretados y Flint decidió retirarse de ahí. Dio unas zancadas hacia la puerta, su mano tomó el pestillo para abrirla.

—Está bien.

Por un momento pensó que era una alucinación o algo parecido. Se dio vuelta y lo vio suspirando con la cabeza agachada. Estaba nervioso.

—¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó Flint.

Hubo cambio de pies en su propia actitud.

—Dije… que está bien. Acepto —anunció el hombre.

Lo miró con fijeza, luego retiró la vista con rapidez.

—Tenemos un trato, entonces, Lord… —Hizo un ademán para esperar la respuesta.

—Thomas —dijo como reaccionando—. Lord Thomas.

—Esto es lo que haremos —dijo Flint antes de abrir la puerta.

Gates estaba nervioso con la conversación en la cabina. Había demorado mucho para ser solo un pasajero ilustre. Los hombres estaban cargando las especias que encontraron en el barco, no era mucho, pero el café era bien apetecido en el viejo continente. Quizás el capitán quisiera quedarse con el barco, aunque no parecía gran cosa.

Estaba evaluando esta posibilidad, cuando apareció el capitán Flint detrás del personaje. Flint presionó la espalda baja de Thomas como aliciente para que caminara, pero con su doble intención de ponerlo incómodo al manosearlo. Flint sonrió ladino y se acercó a su intendente.

—Nos llevaremos a Lord Thomas —anunció—. Es buen botín.

Gates lo miró intrigado.

—¿Terminaron de revisar el barco?

—En eso estamos.

—Necesito una revisión minuciosa. No quiero perderme nada antes de dejarlos ir.

—¿Nos quedaremos con el barco?

—No, les dejamos el barco y sus vidas. Cortesía de Lord Thomas —dijo Flint como diciendo "después te explico".

Pero tuvo que explicarlo casi enseguida, porque Gates era una espinilla en el culo cuando se salía del "Manual Pirata". Lo hizo hacia un lado y Flint no tuvo más remedio que contarle el trato que hizo con Thomas sin esconderle nada, ya que el otro sabía de sus inclinaciones "poco ortodoxas" y necesitaba, que lo cubriera cuando las pusiera en práctica con el noble.

—¿En serio? —dijo sin creerlo Gates.

—No creí que aceptara ¿Qué te puedo decir?

Flint se encogió de hombros como diciéndole que había intentado poner en práctica el manual y no resultó. No era su culpa, las cosas resultaron un poco torcidas, pero pensaba sacar el máximo provecho posible.

—Bueno, no pasa nada si están dispuesto a pagar el rescate —concluyó Gates—. Si es alto, los hombres estarán felices.

—Deberían estarlo. Solo atracamos este mercante, porque estaba en nuestro paso. Fue suerte.

—¡Vaya suerte! No esperábamos mucho y ahora tenemos entre manos una pequeña fortuna.

—¿Qué tal esto? —sugirió Flint—. Dejamos ir la nave, yo obtengo la información para duplicar el botín y después, seguimos la nave para terminar el trabajo.

—Si puedes hacer eso, sería ideal —alabó Gates.

Thomas le hizo una señal de calma al capitán del mercante, mientras veía a los hombres parlamentar a unos pasos de su lugar. No se había movido de su lugar y no pudo moverse de ahí, hasta que revisaran todo el barco. Estaba nervioso, pues no quería pasar como mentiroso en el caso de que encontraran algo. Para su suerte, no pasó nada. Flint dio las órdenes de volver a la nave y fue cuando el hombre volvió hasta él.

—Billy, lleva a Lord Thomas a mi cabina —ordenó Flint.

Un joven muy alto, más que él y corpulento, lo guio hasta el otro barco. Billy lo dejó en la cabina del capitán, pero Thomas no se quedó ahí, sino que salió para mirar el alejamiento del barco de donde venía. No se apartó de la entrada del camarote y venir hacia él al capitán cuando subía a cubierta del Walrus.

—Bien —dijo el capitán Flint cuando llegó a su lado—. Ahora me dirá su plan.

—Esperemos que el barco esté a una distancia segura.

Flint eso lo enojó, ya bastante tuvo con él en el otro barco. Lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, asustando a Thomas.

—Basta de juegos, Mi Lord —le dijo entre dientes con rabia.

Lo arrastró hasta la cabina y lo lanzó adentro. Thomas trastabilló, pero pudo mantener el equilibro para cuando volteó, Flint estaba adentro con él, solo, cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Flint se quitó su abrigo largo de cuero y lo tiró encima de un mueble. Los pensamientos se agolparon en su mente, las imágenes también. El noble supo que hizo un mal trato en ese momento. Si creyó que podría manejar algo de la situación, estaba totalmente equivocado. El barco no estaba a salvo todavía, podrían ir detrás de él, darle alcance y hacer lo que no quería que hicieran.

—Quítate la peluca, quiero ver al verdadero tú.

Thomas llevó sus dos manos hacia su cabeza y retiró su larga peluca. La dejó encima del escritorio. Arregló su cabello con sus manos. Otra vez estaba contra la luz, se veía luminoso, angelical con ese cabello rubio corto, hermoso. A Flint le faltó el aire por unos momentos con esa sensación en su ingle característica de mucho tiempo no sentida. El hombre lo ponía, quería follarlo. Fue una excelente idea lo del seguro, porque violarlo también era una opción en esta situación.

Flint acortó la distancia que los separaban. El otro hombre dio unos pasos atrás al ver el ímpetu al traerlo hacia sí. Lo abrazó y empujó al lugar que Flint usaba de cama, en el descanso junto a la ventana. Ahí lo sentó, ya puesto en altura lo besó sin más. Thomas quedó impactado, trató de resistirse, pero presionó, logrando entrar la lengua dentro de la cavidad. Agarró su barbilla con una mano para evitar que cerrara la boca. El beso fue fuerte, baboso, temible. Thomas quedó asustado con la acción.

—Quítate la ropa, te follaré —sentenció Flint.

Thomas sintió que el aire le faltaba.

—Pensé que esperaríamos a llegar a tierra.

—Pensó mal.

Las manos temblorosas comenzaron a quitar su largo pañuelo blanco envuelto en su cuello de cisne. Flint era menos ceremonioso y quitaba su ropa con energía, de modo que cuando terminaba con sus botas, el otro recién se quitaba su chaqueta larga dorada. Logró quitarse los zapatos con tacos y hebillas cuadradas antes de que se le abalanzara el capitán para terminar de quitarle la ropa.

**Capítulo 1.-**

**Aquí un nuevo fic de Flinthamilton, que me encantan tanto. Es el primero en capítulos, espero les guste.**


	2. El hijo de un rey

**La Mercancía**

**Por Ladygon**

**Capítulo 2: El hijo de un rey.**

Flint era un bruto que le destrozaría su fina camisa de volados, así que trató de apurarse en ello. No porque extrañaría la camisa, sino porque no quería andar desnudo por el barco al no tener más ropa. Debió adjuntar su equipaje al trato, pero no quiso tentar su suerte más de lo que ya la tentó. Ahora se arrepentía de ello.

Flint atacó su pecho desnudo con la boca y acostó a Thomas boca arriba. Le metió la mano en el pantalón.

—¿Tienes lubricante? —preguntó Thomas.

—¿Qué?

—Si tienes lubricante, aceite u otra cosa que nos sirva. No quiero quedar cojo.

—Con lubricante o sin él, quedarás cojo —prometió Flint.

Thomas tragó duro con cara de pena. Flint relajó la agresión, se levantó del lugar. Abrió el cajón del escritorio, sacó una botellita café y volvió con él. Thomas no alcanzó ni a sacarse los pantalones con lo entretenido que estaba mirándolo en su acción, por eso el otro lo primero que hizo, fue desnudarlo con rapidez, dejando su ropa regada por el piso, luego procedió a abrirle las piernas. Untó el aceite en sus dedos y sin más lo metió en el ano de Thomas. Este se quejó de la intrusión, pues le escoció en una primera instancia. Flint vio lo delicado que era, no solo ahí. La piel del hombre era tan suave, natural que su culo fuera sensible, eso lo excitó. Su pene amenazaba salir de sus pantalones.

—¿Por qué no me dejas a mí? —preguntó Thomas.

—¿Crees que no sé hacerlo?

—No digo eso. Lo haré mientras terminas de desvestirte.

Flint pensó, que de ese modo se ahorrarían tiempo. Le pasó la botellita, pero nunca se imaginó que la visión que vería a continuación, sería de infarto. Su pobre corazón amenazaba salir de su pecho al ver a ese rubio masturbarse, metiendo sus dedos en su culo. La sangre se fue directo a su pene erecto como una roca, parado con urgencia. Le quitó la botellita al otro para esparcir un poco del líquido en su polla. Estaba en ese trabajo cuando se fijó que lo miraban sin dejar de meterse los dedos.

—Suficiente —dijo.

Tapó la botellita y la dejó a un lado, luego agarró una de las piernas de Thomas y jaló hacia él. Guio su pene al agujero y presionó. Thomas se quejó, eso le dio el pie para seguir con la presión.

—Espera, espera —suplicó el hombre.

Flint solo quería entrar, pero espero solo un segundo, donde el otro pareció relajarse y continuó entrando.

—No, espera —repitió Thomas.

—Lo siento, no…

Esta vez arrasó sin importar los pedidos. Thomas pegó un grito que luego amortiguó, apretando los dientes, pero siguió gimiendo mientras era tomado hasta el fondo por Flint.

—Estás muy apretado —dijo Flint entre dientes.

—Por eso… ¡Ah! —gritó.

Flint quedó un momento estático mientras se acostumbraban un poco a la invasión. Los dos respiraban muy agitados, parecía que ambos hacían un gran esfuerzo. Flint resistió todo lo que pudo, pero quería moverse.

—Tengo que moverme.

—No…

La voz de Thomas se perdió en un grito cuando se movieron dentro de él. Trató de ahogarlo lo más que pudo mientras era follado. Flint comenzó lento para acostumbrarse, pero pronto el placer le hizo perder la cabeza. No sabía que estuviera tan necesitado. Subió encima del hombre, le agarró las piernas y lo folló con un ritmo regular y profundo. El ano lo apretaba y el golpeó sus pelotas contra ese culo. Las sensaciones del sexo solo querían llenar ese agujerito delicioso. La sangre de pirata ardía por hacerle cosas sucias, así que pasó su lengua por el cuello y barbilla del rubio. Eso fue exquisito. Las piernas las puso en su cadera, pero una la mantuvo con una mano para él poder entretenerse en el cuello de Thomas. Su lengua viajó por el rostro y la mejilla, agarrando su boca con la otra mano para que no la corriera. Una queja, el pirata aumentó el ritmo para terminar en su orgasmo en el interior. Quería mancharlo, ensuciarlo, marcarlo, porque el pirata malvado dentro de él le dictaba, que ese hombre, era suyo para siempre.

Terminó exhausto, pero muy satisfecho. Se sentó mientras Thomas recuperaba el aliento. Después de limpiarse y vestirse, abandonó su cabina para continuar comandando el Walrus. Estaba muy relajado, con rostro casi feliz, el cual no pasó desapercibido por Gates. Este no dijo nada, solo movió la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hace un rato que el barco salió de nuestro alcance. Ni para perseguirlo —dijo Gates.

Flint miró el horizonte con rapidez, efectivamente, la nave estaba pequeño de lo alejado que estaba.

—¿Obtuviste la información? —preguntó Gates.

Su capitán hizo una mueca y no respondió nada.

—Bueno, al menos te divertiste —concluyó Gates y lo dejó ahí mientras se reía.

Las mejillas de Flint se encendieron. Thomas se salió con la suya y la nave escapó cuando estaba muy entretenido con él. Tampoco le dijo sobre la forma de duplicar el botín de su rescate. Todo lo que hizo fue follarlo, olvidando lo demás. Debía darle crédito, era muy inteligente ese hombre con cara de ángel y cuerpo de Adonis. No parecía ser real un hombre de esas características en el Walrus. Quiso volver sobre sus huellas hasta la cabina para verlo otra vez, pero se vería demasiado ansioso sin pasar desapercibido por su tripulación, así que tuvo que esperar un resto de tiempo para volver. Mientras tanto, guio el barco de vuelta a Nassau. Ya habían llenado sus bodegas, que debían descargar para el contrabando. Pasó un rato en cubierta, luego no aguantó y volvió a la cabina.

Encontró a Thomas, recostado junto a la ventana, en donde lo dejó, ahora vestido, hasta con su peluca puesta. Estaba, leyendo un libro, sacado de su biblioteca personal.

—Buena elección —dijo Flint al observar el libro.

—"Meditaciones" de Marco Aurelio, es mi preferido.

—También el mío.

Flint lo quedó, mirando fijo. Sus miradas no pudieron apartarse en un silencio lleno de misticismo. Un golpe sobre cubierta, los sacó de ese momento mágico. El capitán miró sus pies, después recordó a lo que venía.

—Es momento que me digas la forma de aumentar tu rescate —dijo Flint.

Thomas cerró el libro y lo puso a un lado de él, entre la pared y su brazo. Cruzó sus brazos en su estómago.

—Debo escribirle una carta a mi padre, pidiendo la suma acordada, pero también daré instrucciones específicas de ocupar mi propio dinero. De esa forma, entre el dinero de mi padre y el mío, obtendrás un cuantioso botín —explicó Thomas.

—Entonces tu padre no tiene suficiente dinero.

—Al contrario, mi padre es Lord Alfred Hamilton, Cuarto Conde de Ashbourne y Lord Propietario de las Carolinas.

Thomas decía todo esto con ninguna emoción. Flint quedó impresionado, ya que era como tratar con el mismo rey en persona, porque era un rey en esa colonia. Una cosa quedó en el aire y llamó la atención del pirata.

—¿Pero por qué no pedírselo todo a tu padre? ¿Acaso tu padre no te estima lo suficiente?

El silencio le dio la razón. Tuvo un recuerdo pesaroso sobre su pasado. Era algo que comprendía en carne propia y las revelaciones de su encuentro sexual lo decían todo.

—Está bien, cuando lleguemos a Nassau podrás escribir la carta —dijo Flint.

Luego se acercó al hombre y se agachó sobre él. Thomas retrocedió, rechazando el beso.

—Esto no está en nuestro acuerdo —dijo Thomas, ofendido.

—¿Besarte?

—Ya cumplí mi acuerdo, por lo tanto, está extinguido. Desde ahora solo tendremos una relación de negocios.

—Eso no podrá ser.

—¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

Thomas lo dijo en un murmullo, casi temió preguntar.

—El acuerdo era que me darías vuestro cuerpo.

—Eso ya lo hice.

—Exacto, y lo volverás a hacer, dado que vuestro cuerpo me pertenece —argumentó Flint.

Thomas lo miró horrorizado.

—No, no. Era solo una vez.

—Nunca fue especificado eso —explicó Flint.

Thomas quería morir.

—Por supuesto, esto terminará en el momento del rescate. Hasta ese instante, Mi Lord me pertenece —sentenció Flint.

Aprovechó de besar al afectado, quien no podía creer en la situación en la que se encontraba. El beso fue profundo con mucho deseo, dejó los labios rojos y babosos.

—Jamás me pasó algo así ¿Cómo pudo suceder? —dijo Thomas ensimismado, con la mano en la barbilla.

James se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo al escuchar esas palabras después del beso.

—Me alegra que te guste como beso —dijo Flint con una sonrisa, pedante.

Thomas lo miró por un segundo, luego se quitó la mano de la barbilla.

—No me refería a eso. Besas bien, pero estaba pensando en las cláusulas de nuestro acuerdo y yo no suelo cometer errores de esa envergadura. —Siguió, pensando sin tomar en cuenta a Flint.

James quedó sorprendido, la increíble forma de autoanalizar su actuar. No muchos hombres tenían esa cualidad y era una característica de los grandes.

—No debes culparte por eso —dijo Flint—. Estabas en una situación extrema. Bajo ese tipo de presión es fácil no reaccionar. Lo increíble es que tú lo hiciste y lograste tu objetivo.

Thomas volvió la vista al capitán e hizo un ademán de aceptación con su cabeza.

—Preocupémonos de otras cosas —dijo el pirata.

Flint trató de tocar al hombre.

—Deberás darme tiempo. En verdad estoy adolorido y si quieres aprovechar mi cuerpo, como creo que quieres, lo mejor es darme un espacio para sanar —dijo Thomas con diplomacia.

El capitán hizo una mueca de disgusto. No fue muy sutil con el sexo, era verdad, pero tampoco debía tenerle consideración o eso pensaba.

—Está bien. Tengo otra idea —dijo Flint, acercándose a él.

Cuando estuvo a la altura de su rostro, bajó sus pantalones. Thomas miró la entrepierna levantada de Flint.

—Si lo chupas, te dejaré en paz este día —propuso Flint con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Flint creía que no se atrevería, pero otra vez se equivocó. Thomas alargó la mano y lo tomó, luego lo puso en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo. Lo lamió con su lengua por toda su extensión. Flint tembló en un arrebato de todo su cuerpo. El Lord, sentado en el descanso de la ventana, con los pies en el suelo, le estaba haciendo una felación con todo ese atuendo de hombre importante, hasta con la peluca puesta. Flint, de pie frente él, se puso entre sus piernas, le dieron ganas de agarrarlo de la peluca y así lo hizo, lo tomó de la cabeza y le hizo que profundizara por su garganta. Thomas tosió, porque fue muy brusco, así que la segunda vez, fue un poco más suave para su deleite. Incluso el noble usó sus dientes para su sorpresa, fue bastante agradable sobre la dureza de estos.

—Mírame, quiero que me mires —pidió Flint, no fue una orden, ni una súplica.

Los ojos azules miraron hacia arriba y se toparon con los verdes. Otra corriente corrió por su espina dorsal. Este Lord era una maravilla, no podía creer su suerte al encontrarlo. Pudo follarle la boca de forma exquisita. Le encantó, su lengua se enroscaba con facilidad sobre él. Al venirse, obligó la cabeza de Thomas a no quitarse. Lo hizo tomar todo el semen y antes de que botara su resto. James tomó su cabeza con sus dos manos, lo hizo mirar hacia arriba y lo besó. Los sabores se mezclaron y terminó, tomando su propio líquido también.

Thomas se quejó en el beso. James apenas podía respirar con el trabajito que le hizo.

—Eso estuvo bueno —dijo Flint, cuando recuperó un poco el aire mientras se acomodaba los pantalones.

Thomas se limpió la boca con su mano. Tenía un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas, pero le esquivó la mirada.

—Haré que te traigan agua. Cualquier otra cosa que necesites, pídela a Billy. Es quién te trajo hasta la cabina, el alto. Él te traerá el agua —dijo Flint, luego salió, dejándolo solo otra vez.

El hombre en verdad era todo un misterio. Fue donde Gates a contarle lo averiguado.

—Es hijo del Lord Propietario de las Carolinas —concluyó Flint.

—¡Cristo! Es como decir que es el hijo del rey de Inglaterra —dijo Gates.

—Podríamos decir eso, pero hay algo que me preocupa.

—Debería, el tipo es un príncipe y puede ser nuestra ruina si su padre se enfada por secuestrarle al vástago.

—Eso es lo que quiero decir, no creo que se enfade. No parece tener muy buena relación con su padre.

—¿Cómo? Mmmh, quizás no sea su primogénito o sea la oveja negra de la familia.

—No lo sé. Después le preguntaré eso.

—¿Crees que pueda afectar el pago del rescate? —preguntó Gates.

—En alguna medida puede ser, pero él tiene su propio dinero con el que puede responder.

—Tendremos que ser cuidadoso.

—Pienso igual.

No volvió a molestar a Thomas. El hombre tuvo mucho de él durante las horas anteriores, así que lo dejó descansar. Cuando volvió a la noche para dormir, lo encontró en la misma posición acostada, leyendo su libro, solo que ahora no tenía puesta la peluca. Esta la tenía abandonada en un rincón de un mueble. Thomas lo ignoró con su libro.

**Capítulo 2.-**


	3. Cartas al enemigo

**La Mercancía**

**Por Ladygon**

**Capítulo 3: Cartas al enemigo.**

Flint venía con las manos y cara sucia por el trabajo en cubierta. Vio un lavatorio con agua y fue a lavarse ahí, pero el agua tenía un olor y color diferente.

—¿Qué es esto?

Thomas levantó el rostro y cuando vio a lo que se refería, puso cara asustada.

—Esa agua está sucia. Me lavé en ella.

—Parece una infusión de alguna planta ¿Es dañina?

—No, es medicinal, antinflamatoria. Me la puse… me senté ahí —dijo avergonzado Thomas.

Flint encogió los hombros y siguió lavándose en ella como si nada, frente a la mirada estupefacta de Thomas. Flint agarró el paño y se secó. Miró a Thomas, que no dejaba de verlo con los brazos extendidos.

—¿Y?

—Eres sucio —le dijo Thomas con seriedad.

—Pero si me acabo de lavar.

A Thomas eso le dio risa. Flint sonrió quedó, acomodó una silla en un rincón y se sentó ahí con los brazos cruzados.

—Es mejor que duermas. Mañana será un día difícil —dijo Flint.

—¿Dormirás ahí? —preguntó Thomas.

—Me tienes ocupada la cama y dije que te dejaría en paz esta noche.

Thomas no dijo nada, cerró su libro y apagó la vela. Entre el movimiento del barco, la oscuridad sinuosa, pudo ver los movimientos de Thomas en la tabla con una pobre colchoneta, que hacía de cama. Mañana amanecería muy adolorido, acostumbrado a su suave cama el pobrecito. Flint sonrió malicioso y cerró los ojos.

El viaje a Nassau fue tranquilo, durante ese tiempo Flint no molestó a Thomas. Sabía que seguía adolorido, si había pedido esa hierba medicinal, esperaría que curara y ya lo follaría en Nassau en una cama cómoda y no en esa tabla, que le rompería la espalda al pobre.

Durante ese tiempo conversaron sobre el libro. Hubo algún debate pospuesto por las obligaciones del capitán, después al regreso, seguían debatiendo. Quiso preguntarle sobre su padre, pero sería mejor que ese tema lo dejaran, cuando escribiera la carta con la petición del rescate.

En Nassau, tuvo que pedirle una habitación a Max en el prostíbulo, porque las únicas que podrían vigilar bien a Thomas serían ellas. Gates quería dejarlo en las mazmorras del fuerte, pero Flint se opuso. Tuvo que hacerse responsable por Thomas.

—¿Tú palabra de caballero sirve de algo? —preguntó Flint a Thomas cuando estaban en la habitación del prostíbulo.

Era una linda habitación con una buena cama.

—Por supuesto. Mi palabra de honor es importante para mí —dijo Thomas.

—Bien, necesito tu palabra de honor, de que no tratarás de escapar de mí y de Nassau por el tiempo que permanecerás aquí.

Thomas quedó pensando.

—Te lo pondré de otra forma. Si no me das tu palabra de honor, tendrás que quedarte en las mazmorras del fuerte.

Thomas lo miró y asintió.

—Está bien, te doy mi palabra de honor de que no escaparé.

Flint le creyó. Quedó tranquilo, confiado en que no escaparía. Algo inédito, ya que él no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en sus hombres.

—Ahí tienes papel y tinta para que escribas las cartas. Yo estaré aquí, mientras lo haces —dijo Flint.

Encima de un escritorio de ébano, bastante elegante y no tan viejo, había varias hojas. Thomas tomó asiento y comenzó a escribir con la pluma. Flint se quitó la chaqueta, se estiró en la cama.

—¿Podrías quitarte las botas? —preguntó Thomas.

Flint lo pensó un momento, luego se quitó las botas y volvió para encima de la cama. Thomas siguió escribiendo.

—¿Finalmente de cuánto será el rescate?

—50.000 libras en total —respondió Flint.

—Ya veo, 25.000 y 25.000 es una fortuna ¿Y si lo dejamos en 15 y 15?

—No sabía que regatear era costumbre en un Lord —dijo Flint divertido.

—Somos políticos, regatear forma parte de nuestros intereses, pero le llamamos "negociar".

—20 y 20 entonces, no hay más negociaciones en cuanto al precio.

—40.000 sigue siendo una fortuna.

—¿Tendrás el dinero para cubrirlo?

—Creo que se podrá. Bien, 40.000 libras —dijo Thomas..

—Creí que negociarías más duro. No sirves de mercader.

—Los 40.000 están bien. Podía pagar el doble de eso.

—¡Cómo! Entonces…

—Eh, eh, "no hay más negociaciones en cuanto al precio". —Thomas imitó al capitán Flint de forma magistral.

Flint arrugó el ceño y se sintió estafado.

—Ya sabes lo que sentí cuando me dijiste que mi cuerpo era tuyo.

—¿Es una especie de venganza? —preguntó el capitán.

—No, solo una forma de negociar para sacar el máximo de provecho. De todas formas, aunque pueda doblar el precio sería un grave hueco en mis finanzas.

Flint tranquilizó su furia con eso. En realidad, el precio estaba acorde con un rescate de esta naturaleza. Otra cosa lo asaltó.

—Deberías tomar medidas para que tu padre no te quite los 20.000 sin pagar el rescate.

—¿Crees que sería capaz de robarme? —preguntó un tanto ofendido Thomas.

—He escuchado historias de él. Si es la mitad de lo que dicen, estaría preocupado por eso.

Pudo mirar la reacción del hombre. No era buena, en verdad estaba sopesando el asunto.

—Enviaré una carta a mi amigo Peter Ashe, para que presione a mi padre para pagar el rescate.

—¿Qué tan amigo es ese?

—¿Ahora dudas de mis amistades?

—Dudo de todo el mundo. En estas cosas no se puede confiar en nadie. Hay dinero de por medio, una verdadera fortuna tentadora.

Thomas suspiró derrotado sin poder refutar las palabras de Flint.

—Confío en él ciegamente, no me traicionará, lo conozco de la escuela y…

—Escríbele, pero también al del banco. Lo tienes en un banco, ¿no?

—Este sí, pensaba en el banco de Charles Town. Mi padre y Peter estarían ahí para recibirme. Se supone sería el nuevo gobernador de esa ciudad.

—¿En serio? Wow, entonces escríbele al del banco.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que tu padre solo retire los 20.000 y no se tiente con toda tu fortuna.

—¡Oh!... no había pensado en eso.

—¿Ves? Así te aseguras, que tu padre pague el rescate, al tener a una tercera persona, sabiendo de que estás secuestrado.

—Eso no importa, mi padre puede comprar el silencio de cualquier persona.

—Debe existir una persona en el mundo, que no pueda comprar su silencio.

—Miranda.

—¿Miranda?

—Sí, ella es… una amiga muy querida… ¡James, es perfecto! Le escribiré a Miranda sobre mi secuestro y todo sobre el rescate. Le diré que corra el rumor, hasta hacerlo público, si algo me pasa o no quieren pagar mi rescate. Creo que es la única forma de presionar.

Flint sintió mariposas en su estómago cuando escuchó su nombre de pila en los labios del hermoso rubio. Estaba sentado frente a la ventana, volteado en la silla de lado hacia él. La luz le daba, directamente, eso lo volvía etéreo, brillante y su cabello era luminoso como si tuviera alguna aureola angelical. No pudo responderle de lo pasmado que estaba con la visión, en vez de eso, el otro siguió hablando:

—Solo veo un inconveniente con respecto a este plan.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Flint por inercia.

—Miranda está en Londres. El correo llegará demasiado tarde y quizás, con el rescate concluido.

—No importa. Escríbele a ella también, será una especie de seguro para ti. Si el rescate resulta, no habrá problemas, pero en caso que se atrase, podrá hacer algún tipo de presión.

—¡Tienes razón! —exclamó Thomas feliz.

El estómago del pirata revoloteó, quiso leer mientras su prisionero escribía las cartas, pero no pudo concentrarse nunca. Finalmente, Thomas terminó la primera carta a su padre y se la pasó a Flint para que le diera el visto bueno.

—Quita esa parte donde le avisas, que le enviaste una carta a la mujer en Londres y al banquero.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Thomas curioso.

—Porque es un hombre poderoso y puede interceptar el correo. El de tu amigo no es necesario, aunque te traicione…

—¡No me traicionará!

—Yo solo digo.

—Tú no tienes amigos, ¿no? —increpó Thomas bastante molesto.

El último amigo que tuvo, lo traicionaron y tuvo que exiliarse, aunque más que amigo era un compañero de sexo. Debía estar muerto, por eso había una única respuesta:

—No.

—Debe ser triste ser tú.

Flint se sorprendió con lo dicho por el rubio. Thomas rehízo la carta, siguiendo los concejo del pirata. También escribió las otras tres, las cuales recibieron el escrutinio de Flint. Una vez aceptadas, las puso en un sobre cada una, con el correspondiente remitente y destinatario. Las selló con un poco de cera, estampando el sello de su anillo. Todo esto tomó algunas horas, la tarde iba bajando y el estómago de Thomas rugió.

—Pediré algo de comida —dijo Flint.

Momentos después, los dos compartían unos huevos con verduritas. Bastante frescos y exquisitos. Comieron en una mesita de la habitación. Era pequeña con dos asientos justos para ellos.

—Así que no tienes amigos.

—No, ninguno.

—¿Por qué?

—Hace tiempo aprendí una verdad universal. Los amigos traicionan por dos motivos poderosos. Uno, cuando les conviene. Dos, cuando tienen celos de ti.

—Los verdaderos amigos no traicionan.

—Eso no existe.

—¿Dices que no existen los verdaderos amigos?

—Es lo que digo.

—Quizás no has tenido la suerte de encontrarte con uno ¿Qué te parece si yo soy tu amigo?

—No, gracias. Te prefiero de amante.

—Un amante, también puede ser un amigo.

—No, eso es diferente. Los amigos no tienen sexo.

—No necesariamente. Yo…

—Te pondré un ejemplo. Digamos que somos amigos.

—¿Solo amigos? —preguntó Thomas.

—Solo amigos y… tú amiga Miranda está en peligro, pero debes traicionarme para salvarla ¿Me traicionarías?

Thomas abrió los ojos, impresionado con el ejemplo.

—¿No podemos trabajar los dos juntos para salvarla?

—Te lo pondré de otra forma, si solo puedes salvar a uno de los dos, ¿a quién eliges?

Thomas arrugó el ceño.

—Eso es muy extremo. No pasan esas cosas en la vida real.

—Te equivocas, en mi mundo pasa todo el tiempo.

—Sigue, siendo un ejemplo nada…

—¡Responde! —gritó Flint, no tan alto, pero con enojo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio donde los ojos del rubio se movían con pensamiento.

—Elegiría a Miranda.

—¿Ves?

Flint estaba triunfante, su punto esclarecido.

—La elegiría a ella, porque confiaría en ti de que saldrías del apuro y volverías a mí.

La sonrisa de Flint se desvaneció y miró al suelo como buscando la respuesta ahí.

—Eso no es lo que pregunté.

—Con respecto a tu pregunta, las cosas serían diferente si fueras mi amigo y mi amante. Te elegiría a ti.

—Espera…

A esta altura Flint lucía confundido.

—Porque significaría —interrumpió Thomas—, que puedo estar enamorado de ti y eso me cegaría en la elección, cuando es obvio salvar a una mujer indefensa, versus un pirata arrojado, acostumbrado a situaciones peligrosas.

—¡Esa no es la pregunta! —gritó Flint, ahora sí, muy enojado.

Flint se levantó de golpe, agitado. La mirada parecía quererlo matar, pero Thomas estaba tan impasible como siempre. Finalmente, corrió su silla con energía y fue al escritorio donde tomó las cartas. Las guardó entre sus ropas.

—Vendré a follarte más tarde —dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con un golpe. Flint echaba humo por las narices con la respuesta del listillo. Iba directo a entregar las cartas a Gates, para que se fuera rápido de Nassau, cuando una palabra se le vino a la mente: "enamorado de ti". Quedó parado a medio camino.

"¿Cómo era la frase?"

"…puedo estar enamorado de ti y eso me cegaría en la elección…"

Una sensación extraña expandió su pecho, bajó y subió. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba respirando con fuerza. En vez de ir en busca de Gates, o a la taberna, caminó sin sentido por las calles de Nassau. Llegó a la playa, desde ahí miró el puerto donde estaba anclado el Walrus. El mar estaba en calma, demasiado azul y los colores rojizos del atardecer daban ese ocaso tan espectacular. Se quedó ahí con aire melancólico, luchando para que su mente no se fuera al tiempo donde fue teniente de la Royal Navy. Al tiempo de las promesas, las esperanzas, las ilusiones y las caídas destructoras de un imperio gris.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la razón de su despido. Recordó el bochornoso evento, atrapado en pleno acto sexual con su compañero John Silver, de milagro no los ahorcaron, públicamente, pero era demasiado vergonzoso para la institución, que hubiera sodomitas encubiertos de oficiales. Después de darlos de baja sumarial, de decirles las peores cosas monstruosas, los exiliaron a los dos. Su compañero John decidió unirse a los españoles.

—"El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" —le dijo John—. Le venderé a los españoles los secretos de la marina británica, que ni ellos mismos saben que los sé.

Agregó, que era una verdadera fortuna, que no lo supieran, porque ahí sí, no se salvaba de la horca. James rio con el comentario del joven, quien trató de convencerlo de seguirlo a España, pero él no sabía de ningún secreto militar. Solo correría peligro al ser británico y sería una carga para John. Se despidieron con un abrazo y fueron por diferentes caminos.

Sin embargo, John tenía razón. Debía unirse al enemigo y el enemigo donde podía ser útil era Nassau. Partió a la isla con toda la idea de volverse capitán pirata. Ahí estaba, siendo el exitoso capitán Flint. De John nunca supo nada, quizás se volvió en un espía asombroso o los españoles lo mataron apenas asomó la nariz, como sea, ya no pertenecían a la _Royal Navy_. Los malditos traicioneros, los cuales, estaba seguro que los habían traicionado, eran sus compañeros envidiosos. Los odiaba a todos ellos.

**Capítulo 3.-**


	4. Labios pecadores

**La Mercancía**

**Por Ladygon**

**Capítulo 4: Labios pecadores.**

Sacó las cartas de los bolsillos una vez terminados sus recuerdos. Las acarició con los dedos y decidió enviar, solo la de Miranda Barlow. No supo la verdadera razón, de por qué no fue con las cartas a Gates como era su idea en primer lugar. Con una carta rumbo a Londres y las demás en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro, volvió donde Thomas.

Lo encontró, saliendo de la bañera todo desnudo, hermoso. Flint quedó parado en la puerta de la habitación con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Podrías cerrar la puerta por favor? —preguntó Thomas mientras se cubría con suavidad con la toalla.

James por fin reaccionó y pudo entrar a la habitación como la gente común.

—Hay agua suficiente para ti también —animó Thomas.

La indirecta, directa, fue acogida con una mirada sospechosa a la bañera. Era el agua sucia más limpia que vio en su vida. Sonrió sorprendido. Se quitó la ropa mientras miraba a Thomas secarse con la toalla. Metió su pie en la bañera.

—El agua limpia está ahí para que la cambies —dijo Thomas, señalando unas cubetas en la esquina.

—No es necesario.

Se sentó en la bañera y comenzó a lavarse con las manos. La escena era bastante chistosa, el rubio tuvo que aguantar el lanzar una risotada. En vez de eso, se volteó y comenzó a secarse el cabello con la toalla para deleite completo de Flint, quien no dejaba de verle el trasero.

Thomas desnudo, entró a la cama, acomodó los almohadones, solo para él, como si la cama fuera solo suya y tomó el libro de la mesa de noche para seguir leyendo. Flint no dejaba de mirar esa actitud señorial, que tenía, hasta en estos momentos donde sabía sería violado por un pirata sin escrúpulos, él lo ignoraba olímpicamente, mientras leía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando terminó de bañarse, o cuando se secó con la toalla, o cuando entró a la cama a su lado. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta cuando Flint intentó quitarle el libro de sus manos, sin éxito. En vez de eso, lo miró y luego lo cerró él mismo. Lo dejó en la mesita de noche, donde también sacó un frasquito. Flint sonrió tomó el frasquito y comenzó la tarea de preparar el terreno.

Antes de cualquier cosa, Flint quiso algo. Un beso de esos labios pecadores, porque ya eran pecadores de solo tocar al sucio pirata. Flint tomó su barbilla con una mano y lo hizo mirarlo. El beso, un toque suave al principio, fue aumentando de tal manera su intensidad, que lo sorprendió gratamente. Las lenguas danzaban en el interior de sus bocas, de forma relajada, pero muy intensa.

Las manos del pirata sobre el Lord, comenzaron su tarea en busca de una erección para el joven, ya que él casi estaba listo. Entonces, bajó y fue a la entrepierna. Engulló el miembro del rubio para trabajarlo de tal forma, que el chico se retorciera de placer. Deseaba darle mucho placer, casi el mismo que él le daba, cada vez que tenían sexo. Subió y bajó con su lengua enredada, e hizo unos ruiditos con su garganta, que hicieron retorcer al chico con deleite.

Lo adoraba, adoraba esos ruiditos, cuando vio que goteaba, preparó la entrada con mucho cuidado también. Demoró un poco, lo hizo con suavidad por lo mismo, de esta forma esos ruiditos serían intensos. Entró con suavidad hasta el fondo, pero dando el tiempo para acomodarse y para que su pareja se acostumbrara a la invasión. El rubio pegó unos grititos antes de comenzar a hiperventilar al igual que él.

Al comenzar a moverse, tuvo su momento agónico. Apretaba muy fuerte, pero incluso eso, lo disfrutaba demasiado. Volvió a besarlo una y otra vez, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Recibía los besos de forma tan bella. Todo era belleza en ese hombre, por eso estaba seguro, que después de esto, estaría perdido. No podría dejarlo ir nunca y el orgasmo afirmó su conclusión.

No mandaría las cartas y no pediría ningún rescate por él. Se lo quedaría como botín de guerra. Adoraba al rubio y nadie se lo quitaría. Estaba loco, no había otra explicación para lo que intentaba hacer. Gates estaría en contra, pero para el caso, no le importaba nada de eso.

Flint siguió feliz, viendo al hombre a su lado. Follaba de lo lindo con Thomas y este era adorable, porque hasta le leía. Al parecer, lo hacía para que el otro se quedara dormido pronto y no lo follara. A Flint no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que era como hacer el amor con las palabras. Así pasaron dos días de hermosa rutina, donde la mayoría del tiempo la pasó al lado de Thomas, escuchando poesía, follando e ignorando a Gates. Sin embargo, Gates comenzó a preguntar por la carta que debía escribir Thomas. Flint mintió, descaradamente, diciendo que todavía no la escribía.

—¿Qué esperas? Debemos enviarla pronto para pedir el rescate —dijo Gates.

—Le diré que la escriba esta noche —aseguró Flint.

—Puedo mandarla mañana temprano a Charles Town.

Flint asintió y después pasaron a otras cosas. Era de noche, por supuesto no hizo nada. Las cartas todavía estaban en su abrigo. Las chequeó con un golpe a su pecho. Debía buscar una excusa razonable para zafarse de entregarlas. Además, Gates esperaba solo una carta: la de Thomas hacia su padre, pidiendo el rescate y no las dos, que tenía.

Pasó la noche con su chico maravilloso y olvidó todo lo demás. Buscar esa solución, no era agradable de pensar. Podría seguir dilatando el asunto con Gates, antes de encontrar una forma de quitarse tal responsabilidad, que no tenía ninguna gana de cumplir.

Al otro día, evadió con brillantez a su intendente. Así pasó una semana maravillosa con su increíble plan no plan, evadiendo, diciendo que todavía no había escrito la carta, luego, que se la llevaría al día siguiente y otras mentiras que se le ocurrían por el camino. Hasta que Gates, aburrido de no poderlo localizar en ninguna parte, quería matar a Flint por hacer algo tan estúpido, como encariñarse con la mercancía de la nave. Este planeó algo con la chica del burdel, que atendía a Thomas. La chica del burdel entró al cuarto de Flint en busca de la carta, aprovechando que ninguno de los dos estaba. Flint llevó de paseo a Thomas por la isla, porque a esta altura, paseaban de lo lindo por la playa casi todos los días. La chica revisó el cuarto, pero no encontró nada, fue con esa noticia donde Gates.

—Debe llevarla consigo —dijo Gates a la chica—. Tendrás que esperar a que estén dormidos.

La chica entendió el plan y esa noche esperó a que los hombres durmieran. Sabía que después del ejercicio realizado, dormirían como troncos, así que era una buena oportunidad. No le costó mucho encontrar las cartas en la chaqueta de Flint. Las llevó donde Gates y este le dio una recompensa en dinero. Vio las cartas, tendría que actuar con rapidez, sino quería que su capitán lo matara por hurgar entre sus ropas. Así que las mandó de todas formas, en un barco que zarpaba al amanecer.

Flint despertó de buen humor, como siempre despertaba al lado de Thomas. No se dio cuenta de las malditas cartas, hasta pasado el mediodía, donde buscó con pánico entre su ropa. Al ver que no estaban, que fueron removidas, fue el turno de Flint para preguntar si fue Thomas quien las tomó. El rubio lo negó, por supuesto, no tenía intención de robar nada, menos algo tan delicado como las cartas que enviarían para su rescate.

—¿Alguien además de nosotros acostumbra a entrar aquí? —le preguntó Flint.

—Este sí, la chica que me trae la comida y el agua.

—¿Quién?

En ese momento, Thomas supo que la chica estaba en peligro de muerte. Flint salió volando de ese lugar y Thomas trató de detenerlo, pero no pudo. A Flint, le costó dar con la chica, era obvio que la tenían escondida. Había solo una persona que pudo enviarla y ese era Gates. Así que partió a su encuentro. Lo encontró en el Walrus, el cual estaba anclado en el muelle.

—¡Gates! —gritó Flint.

Gates se comportó como todo un inocente. No le salió muy bien la actuación, porque era obvio que fue él quien le robó las cartas. Fueron hasta la cabina del capitán donde Flint cerró la puerta de un golpe.

—¿Dónde están las cartas? —preguntó Flint con agresividad.

—Donde deberían estar, rumbo a Charles Town.

—¡Qué!

—Dejamos ir un barco por ese hombre ¿Crees que la tripulación renunciará a su botín?

—Me importa una mierda lo que quiera la tripulación. No habrá rescate.

—Estás ciego. Ese hombre te hizo perder la cabeza.

—Eso no importa. Lo importante es que prometí mantenerlo a salvo y nadie lo quiere en Charles Town.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Su padre no lo quiere de vuelta. Hará lo posible para deshacerse de él.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Estás inventando!

—Su padre es Lord Propietario de las Carolinas. Un hombre cercano al rey ¿Crees que quiera un hijo marica?

—¿Qué? Eso no nos interesa.

—Claro que debería interesarnos. Puede no pagarnos y culparnos de la muerte de su hijo. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Se desharía de su hijo y pondría a los piratas como enemigos jurados del Imperio Británico. Tendría la justificación perfecta para cazarnos de forma particular.

—¿No estarás exagerando?

—No lo creo. Thomas me dijo que su padre, no lo quería y la fama de ese sujeto es terrible. Tú lo sabes.

—De todas maneras, debemos pedir el rescate.

—¿Acaso no has entendido nada de lo que te dije? —preguntó molesto Flint.

—No es eso. Es que tú no entiendes lo que se debe hacer —puntualizó Gates.

—¡No se hará nada! —gritó Flint—. Esto es final.

El capitán caminó desafiante ante el hombre dispuesto a matar a Gates, si era necesario, pero Gates lo detuvo con las siguientes palabras:

—Si eso es lo que querías, debiste quemar las cartas.

Flint quedó parado en su lugar y miró con odio a Gates. El viejo desgraciado entendía muy bien el alma de pirata de su capitán. Sin embargo, había otra cosa poderosa que nadie entendía.

—¡Ya lo dije antes! ¡No se hará nada! —gritó Flint.

Abandonó el lugar, confiando que su poder de capitán sería suficiente para mantener a raya a Gates, por lo menos un día, lo suficiente como para huir con Thomas. No le contó nada al noble y planeó la forma de salir de ahí, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, pero la sola idea de decirle a Thomas lo frenaba, porque entendía que él podría estar en contra de eso. Esa era la razón, de no habérselo llevado antes de ahí o de no haber quemado las cartas.

Lo otro era Gates, le preocupaba que no lo dejara estar y lo terminara traicionando. Como no alcanzó a machacarlo o matarlo, no alcanzó a infundirle el miedo necesario, para que los dejara en paz. Le preocupaba todo sobre Thomas y su situación. Ya estaba muy inquieto con todo esto, porque tampoco sabía cómo acercarse a Thomas para explicarle el asunto, solo quería protegerlo.

Pasó toda una tarde, hasta que Flint se animara a contarle lo que estaba pasando a Thomas. Thomas no recibió con muy buena respuesta, lo de no entregar las cartas.

—Pero si para eso las escribí, para obtener mi libertad.

—Eres libre aquí Thomas, si tú quieres.

—Este no es mi lugar.

—Lo sería, si le dieras una oportunidad.

—¿A tu lado?

—¿Por qué no?

Thomas quedó callado, sin responder ninguna pregunta con su boca, pero su frente arrugada y mirada confusa, decía mucho. Flint comenzó a ponerse nervioso, de que todo se fuera por el traste. No quería perderlo. Él era una parte de su trabajo, ya una parte de él, y no podía olvidar ver eso. Flint trató de convencerlo, pero Thomas no se veía muy cómodo con lo que le estaban hablando.

Al final, fueron a la cama, pero no hicieron nada en ella que no fuera solo dormir. Flint decidió secuestrar a Thomas, una segunda vez, y llevárselo lejos de los piratas. Lo haría al día siguiente, debía actuar rápido y esperaba que todos esos días junto a Thomas, convencieran al Lord de irse con él por las buenas, porque, si no, tendría que atarlo y llevárselo al hombro si era necesario. Debía comprender en el peligro que estaba.

Sin embargo, el tiempo jugó en su contra, porque a la mañana siguiente, un grupo de hombres armados entró en la habitación con sigilo. Flint no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, lo ataron y amordazaron, después de una colosal pelea donde tuvieron que reducirlo a golpes. Thomas extrañado con todo el asunto, no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Déjenlo en paz! —gritó Thomas.

—Es mejor que usted venga conmigo —dijo Gates.

James trató de gritar mientras se llevaron a Thomas, pero la mordaza no lo dejó. Lo perdió de vista a sabiendas, que pronto lo embarcarían para Charles Town. Trató de zafarse de las cuerdas y no pudo. Sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera. Entonces, él iría por Thomas y mataría a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino.

Thomas se vio en la cubierta del Walrus a punto de zarpar.

—¿Sabe, Sr. Gates? Creo que el Sr. Flint no está muy equivocado respecto a mi padre —le dijo Thomas.

—Puede ser, pero no lo sabremos, si evitamos el cambio —respondió Gates.

—¿Está dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

—Está claro que Flint no está dispuesto a correrlo, pero yo no tengo ninguna relación con usted, en cambio, debo velar por los intereses de la tripulación.

—Entiendo.

El Walrus zarpó y Thomas miró hacia Nassau, pensando en Flint. En lo que estaba haciendo o si estaba bien.

—¿Qué pasará con James?

—No le pasará nada. Lo soltaremos cuando estemos de vuelta.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Gates lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué siente por él? —preguntó.

—¿Por James? No lo sé, me gusta.

Gates sonrió.

—Sí, el bastardo tiene su atracción —explicó Gates.

Ahora fue el turno de Thomas de sonreír.

La nave siguió navegando en su camino al puerto donde encontraría a su padre y a su amigo Peter Ashe. Thomas viajó en la cabina del capitán con muchas comodidades. El viaje fue ameno en muchos de los sentidos, pero seguía preocupado por Flint, quien estaba atado en su cuarto.

Flint, por su lado, estaba atado y amordazado en el cuarto del burdel. Estaba vigilado por un hombre, el cual se turnaba con otro, desde que todo comenzó y desde ese instante, estaba forcejeando con sus ataduras. Sus pobres muñecas estaban roídas, sangrantes, pero él no paraba de dañarse, con el fin de desatarse pronto. La verdad no sentía el dolor físico, sino en su corazón herido por la separación, pero no era dolor en sí, sino que ira por llevarse a Thomas de esa forma tan traicionera.

En el segundo día de estar atado, trataron de darle de comer en la boca, pero al final dejaron el plato con comida en el suelo y Flint tenía que deslizarse para comerla. Flint solo miró al tipo con odio y no se movió de su lugar. El hombre sonrió con burla y le acercó el plato.

—Vamos, come.

Eso sonó como orden para el perro callejero. Flint lo miró con odio y burla.

—Si lo hiciste tú, debe estar asqueroso —le dijo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Y el tipo se le abalanzó, lo que aprovechó Flint para golpearlo y quitarle la navaja. Con ella pudo romper sus ataduras. Salió disparado a robar un barco si fuera necesario. Sin embargo, no fue necesario, Vane estaba a punto de zarpar. Solo tuvo que sobornarlo con casi toda su fortuna que tenía guardada. Maldito pirata hijo de perra ambicioso, pero no se quejaría si lograba alcanzar al Walrus. Esperaba vientos favorables y la demora propia, de la burocracia del pago de un rescate, para lograrlo.

**Capítulo 4.-**


	5. Planes ejecutados y por ejecutar

**La Mercancía**

**Por Ladygon**

**Capítulo 5: Planes ejecutados y por ejecutar.**

El Walrus ya estaba en las costas de Charles Town para canjear su cuantioso premio. Un bote comenzó a acercarse a ellos, Thomas estaba nervioso, porque sospechaba que ese era el bote que lo llevaría ante su padre, el cual no quería ver por ningún motivo. Las palabras de Flint estaban en sus oídos, esas sospechas tan bien atinadas.

Gates trataba de mantener la calma, pero también estaba nervioso con toda esta situación. No podía olvidar lo que le dijo Flint, si el padre del joven quería lastimarlo, no tendría ninguna razón para no eliminarlos a todos. En ese escenario, nadie saldría con vida y por eso debían poner un plan de contingencia en marcha, el cual decidió orquestarlo con Billy. Este debía cuidar de Thomas en cada instante y si pasaba algo, debía rescatarlo, si es que podía.

El bote de la negociación venía hacia ellos. El puerto se veía bastante cerca y había barcos con muchos cañones, además del fuerte. Se veía peligrosa la situación en la que estaban, para ser una simple negociación de un rehén.

—¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Traemos el rescate! —gritó el tipo del bote.

Fue el principio del intercambio. Subieron la recompensa con una cuerda y comenzaron a contarlo. Billy asiente su cabeza a Gates y este muy serio, envía a Thomas que baje por las escaleras de amarras hasta el bote. Thomas baja con cuidado, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pero lo hace bastante bien como para ser un citadino de escritorio.

Por fin llega al bote y se sienta en la popa. Los dos remeros comienzan a remar hacia el puerto, mientras Thomas se aferra fuerte a los bordes del bote. Sabía que las cosas no resultarían tan fáciles como se veían.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? —preguntó Thomas a los remeros.

—En el puerto —dijo uno.

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro y eso hizo sospechar a Thomas.

—¿No preguntan cómo estoy? ¿Si estoy herido?

—Vemos que no lo está —dijo el hombre sin dejar de remar.

—Puedo tener una herida bajo la ropa —explicó Thomas.

Los hombres se mostraron sorprendidos.

—¿Está herido? ¿Necesita atención médica?

—¿Mi padre me está esperando? —insistió.

Los hombres volvieron a mirarse.

—No debe alterarse. Todo estará bien —dijo el hombre para tranquilizar a Thomas.

Eso no resultó. Thomas supo que esos hombres le mentían, así que se preparó para lo inevitable. Escuchar los cañones comenzaría o terminaría todo. Estaba asustado, porque tenía la seguridad de que su padre lo quería muerto y no podía creerlo. Saberlo y creerlo eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Miró hacia el fuerte, un brillo llamó su atención y tuvo la certeza de que era un periscopio. Se aferró a los bordes del bote con todo lo que pudo, pues tuvo que esperar y cuando escuchó la señal fatídica, se levantó del bote con los gritos descontrolados de los remeros, uno de ellos sacó un arma entre sus ropas y le apuntó al tiempo que él saltó al agua.

Thomas escuchó a Gates, quien gritaba a todos en la cubierta y los cañones del Walrus dispararon sin control. El ruido ensordecedor capturó el ambiente, entonces, no se supo de dónde venían los disparos, porque estaban sin control. Desde el fuerte o desde los barcos que disparaban, parecían venir de todos lados. Algo comenzó a tirarlo con fuerza.

La tripulación del Walrus se movía como loca por cubierta para maniobrar la huida. Gates gritaba como loco y Billy estaba en otro lado, por lo tanto, no estaba en ningún lugar del Walrus o por lo menos así se veía.

—Vamos, solo debemos aguantar un poco más antes de la retirada.

—¡Si nos vuelan las velas estamos acabados!

—¡Fuera de rango! ¡Fuera de rango!

Las balas de los cañones del fuerte estaban solo a unos pocos metros fuera de alcance y eso los ayudaba a mantenerse a salvo. Sin embargo, estaban los cañones de los barcos del muelle y esos sí, estaban llegando. Así que debían alejarse lo antes posible.

No podía aguantar la respiración por más tiempo. Su destino sería morir ahogado ahí, justo cerca de su padre, de su mejor amigo y de quienes pensó lo protegerían.

En eso sintió un tirón de corriente, pero eran sus sentidos los cuales lo engañaban, ya que no era un tirón de la corriente, sino su cuerpo siendo arrastrado. Recordó las instrucciones del barco y comenzó a nadar, tratando de mantener la respiración todo el tiempo en que era arrastrado. Pensó que no era buena idea, su padre tarde o temprano lo cazaría y no sería tan afortunado. Quizás lo enviaría al hospital de locos, donde siempre lo amenazaba con enviarlo, cada vez que lo pillaba en una conducta impropia con otro hombre.

Debía aguantar la respiración todo lo que pudiera, pero se estaba ahogando y la corriente lo arrastraba de un tirón de la soga amarrada en su cintura. Hasta que vio la luminosidad de la superficie, mientras estaba bajo el agua. Iba hacia ella, es decir, comenzó a salir a flote. Tosió y tosió en la superficie, al mismo tiempo que sus oídos quedaban llenos de sonidos explosivos. Una mano lo agarró y lo levantó casi en el aire. Los ojos azules lo golpearon, pues el grandote de Billy lo subía a un pequeño bote, tironeando sus ropas con fuerza.

El casco de un barco pasó por su lado y quedó mirando su grandeza hacia el cielo. Era el _Man of War, _un barco español que había capturado el capitán Flint. Ignoraba quien lo piloteaba, pero supo que venía en ayuda de ellos, así que le dio bastante alegría ver eso.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Agacha la cabeza! —dijo Billy.

La mano del grandote lo cubrió, mientras lo cañonazos golpeaban las rocas a sus lados y los restos de esas piedras caían por todos lados. Los barcos piratas contraatacaban a los del puerto, destruyendo parte de la ciudad portuaria. El barco de guerra español, era un gran aliado, el fuego de sus cañones hizo una mella horrible al fuerte y este quedó imposibilitado para seguir su ataque. Los barcos que estaban anclados, debieron subsanar la baja con poco éxito, ya que no esperaban ese poder de fuego de sus enemigos piratas.

Thomas creyó divisar a Flint, pero tenía que cubrirse del ataque. Así que no estuvo seguro de si era él o no. Después, sintió que lo elevaron en el aire. Por un momento pensó que los cañones los habían alcanzado, pero después se fijó que no, que subía con una soga en la cintura. No supo cuando le amarraron la soga, todo era demasiado confuso.

Cuando llegó arriba, supo que estaba en un barco, pero no era el Walrus. Dio un respiro cuando vio piratas. Eso incluso le dio risa. Encontró insólito, que se sintiera aliviado al ver piratas y no a su propia gente. Pero así era ahora. No podía confiar en su gente nunca más, porque ellos querían su cabeza. La querían en bandeja de plata para cobrar las regalías de su fortuna.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —escuchó una voz conocida.

Miró bien quién era, y era el capitán Flint. Thomas sintió alivio y alegría verlo parado frente a él, pero también una sensación extraña de confort.

—Estoy bien —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Vio en los ojos del capitán alivio, pero después se endurecieron y ordenó seguir disparando mientras se alejaban del puerto. No podía creer que estuviera arriba de un barco de guerra. Los hombres gritaron y comenzó la retirada. El Walrus también hizo lo mismo y los dos barcos se alejaron de una costa bastante maltratada.

—Llévenlo al camarote —ordenó el capitán.

Billy cumplió la orden, aunque Thomas quiso decir algo, no se atrevió y solo se dejó guiar hasta el lugar. El plan de Billy había resultado todo un éxito, gracias a Gates y Billy seguía vivo, pues hicieron un plan alterno, en caso de que todo fuera una trampa y quisieran matarlo.

Ahora estaba demasiado cansado y quería sentarse con urgencia, además, esa voz de mando de Flint no podía ignorarla por nada del mundo. Pareciera que ordenaba un dios, o al menos, así le pareció a él. Tenía todo ese porte, aunque fuera más bajo que él, no se le notaba nada. Su personalidad arrebatadora traspasaba su estatura. Ese pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa a sus labios, de modo que cuando llegó el capitán al camarote, lo encontró con esa hermosa sonrisa, dejándolo embobado.

Thomas no desapareció la sonrisa cuando lo vio parado en la puerta. Al contrario, la ensancha, haciéndola más bella. Flint pensó que le daría un ataque, producto de lo rápido que palpitaba su corazón. Ni siquiera sus grandes luchas, cuerpo a cuerpo, había tenido esas respuestas en su ser. Solo él lograba eso y le sorprendía idealizar lo imposible.

—Hola —dijo Thomas mientras se levantaba de la silla del capitán y avanzaba hacia él.

—Hola —dijo Flint.

—¿Nos siguen?

—No se atreverían.

—Nos salvaste.

—Te salvé a ti.

Thomas sonrió en respuesta y obtuvo el mismo efecto agitado en el capitán. Esta vez, no solo sonrió, sino que se acercó a él y lo besó en la boca con mucha pasión, que lo dejó sin aire y con las piernas temblando.

Flint correspondió al beso de manera explosiva. Lo agarró de la cintura y lo estampó contra la puerta cerrada. Ahí comenzó a acariciarlo por todas partes. Thomas respondía y eso comenzó a fascinarlo más. Llegó a la piel y eso amó. Esa piel suave sin imperfecciones de ningún tipo. Lo adoraba, no había otra explicación. No quería alejarse nunca más de él. Debía tenerlo como su otra mitad.

Ese pensamiento lo abruma por completo y se detuvo en el acto.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Thomas extrañado.

—Quédate conmigo para siempre.

Su voz sonó entre una súplica desesperada y una tibieza de esperanza, que recogió su corazón.

—¿Seguro? ¿No te aburrirás conmigo? Eres un hombre de acción.

—Tú eres mi puerto el que ansío desde el mar.

Esas palabras sacaron una sonrisa de enamorado en Thomas. Nadie lo había descrito de forma tan linda, ni tan funcional.

—Entonces, me quedaré contigo y viviremos en Nassau.

Flint sonrió lleno de alegría. Era tan feliz que no pudo evitar abrazar a Thomas. Desde ahora en adelante, tenía algo por el cual vivir con plenitud, sin llevar una vida tan salvaje como la que llevaba hasta ahora.

Thomas lo besó y ambos se abrazaron con mucho amor. Así lo sentían en el fondo de sus corazones. Sería lindo vivir en ese mundo, juntos, o quizás se veía lindo porque estarían juntos.

El mar se movía con calma mientras los roces de los cuerpos agitaban los corazones. Acariciaban y tocaban cada uno de sus cuerpos con gran cuidado. Las caricias calentaron los cuerpos casi al instante y los besos volaron a lugares insospechados. Thomas nunca había tenido un amante de esta naturaleza. Tampoco imaginó tenerlo, pero alguien tranquilo a simple vista, que guardaba un volcán en el fondo, nunca creyó que existía alguien así. Era fascinante.

Thomas sonrió en el beso y lo deseó como ningún en otro momento parecido. Cuando retiró sus ropas, estas estaban húmedas por la aventura en el mar, donde casi murió ahogado y bombardeado por su propio padre. Sintió un poco de tristeza al pensar en eso, pero también de alivio, ya que por fin se libraba del yugo castrador de un padre sin corazón.

Las caricias de ese hombre podrían sacarlo de su realidad con demasiada facilidad y pronto estuvo sobre la reposadera del capitán, cerca de las ventanas, como la primera vez que lo poseyó. Ahora parecía lo mismo, pero el sentimiento era diferente, al igual que el barco, así que los quejidos de placer no se hicieron esperar.

Tenerlo adentro de su cuerpo era totalmente diferente a la primera vez. Ahora lo quería ahí. Quería estar cerca y no separarse nunca. Una corriente atravesó su cuerpo en todas direcciones y supo que era el momento perfecto al estar con alguien, porque solo lo había sentido cuando estuvo enamorado en la época de la universidad.

Ahora era diferente a ese tiempo. Sentía que era más importante que esos romances de escuela. Eso parecía increíble, pues en ese tiempo, esos eran la vida misma y no había otra cosa en el universo. El sentimiento a flor de piel era cercano y poderoso. Le gustaba experimentarlo y el deseo de permanencia estaba ahí latente.

No había otra explicación. Debía quedarse con él, porque pese a venir de mundos diferentes, ellos eran uno solo. Así lo sentía y así debía ser. El calor embargando cada rincón de su cuerpo, la seguridad de esos brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura. Su trasero siendo golpeado con fuerza para, finalmente, sentir el líquido recorrerlo. El grito del orgasmo lo estremeció por completo y pudo definir los tonos de exclamación que le daban temblores. Frente a esto, nada debía de seguir razonando sobre su vida. Todo estaba decidido, salvo una cosa.

—¿Qué haremos con tu padre? —preguntó Flint.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —le dijo Thomas, acariciando su pecho.

Thomas descansaba desnudo sobre el cuerpo también, desnudo de Flint. El barco se mecía con un vaivén exquisito. Flint le acariciaba su cabello despacio.

—Podríamos matarlo —dijo Flint como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Le salió tan natural, que Thomas no pudo más que largarse a reír, en vez de considerarlo.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo Flint con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sé, querido.

Eso no evitó que riera, pero compensó con un beso a su adorado por la idea. Hablaron de planificar algo un poco complejo, ya que si Thomas no aparecía, el viejo se saldría con la suya. Lo daría por muerto, le robaría su dinero y tendría su guerra con los piratas. Eso no podía pasar. Por eso quería ir a hablar con su padre, pero James no lo permitiría, no confiaba en nadie, menos en ese viejo dispuesto a matar a su hijo.

Amenazar al viejo, no serviría de nada según Flint, pero el miedo al escándalo era un punto a considerar, aunque no suficiente, así que Thomas podía cambiar el plan por uno más osado. Debía presentarse en Londres y hablar en la cámara de los Lores, cosa que tampoco le gustó a Flint. Ver al rey, ni hablar de eso.

—¿Entonces, qué hacemos? —preguntó Thomas, extrañado.

—Ya lo dije, matemos a tu padre.

—No haré eso, será otra excusa para la guerra contra los piratas.

—Tarde o temprano, habrá guerra de todas formas.

—No tiene que ser así. Está bien, seremos prudentes ¿Qué te parece hablar con un abogado?

—¿Un abogado? ¿Y eso de qué serviría? Ellos son corruptos.

—No todos.

—Sabes que no puedo creerlo.

—Se nos acaban las opciones y no, matar a mi padre no es una opción.

Flint se vio contrariado y casi tenía un puchero a medio poner. Thomas sonrió.

—¿Qué tal una combinación de varias opciones? —sugirió Thomas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya que todas estas ideas fallan por sí mismas, quizás una combinación, cubriendo unas con otras, sea la solución. Por ejemplo, en vez de ir a la Cámara de los Lores, puedo presentarme en un lugar público donde vean mi perfecto estado de salud. Buscar mi dinero, en cuanto a mis bienes, podría ir al abogado y dejarle un testamento a Miranda para darle todos mis bienes en caso de muerte, así me aseguro que mi padre no reciba nada, o que los maneje mientras no estoy. También una carta, donde cuente la historia de cómo quisieron matarme, eso amenazaría la reputación de mi padre. Daría instrucciones de hacerla pública si muero, o si soy ingresado a algún hospital siquiátrico, o encarcelado por algo.

—¿Hospital siquiátrico? —preguntó Flint con extrañeza.

—Es con lo que siempre me amenaza mi padre cuando se enoja mucho conmigo.

—Pues no es por nada, pero tu padre está loco, y debería ingresarse él, en ese lugar.

—Quizás ¿Y? ¿Te gustan mis ideas?

—No están mal, pero en todas te arriesgas mucho.

—Será necesario.

Flint aceptó a regañadientes, aunque al plan le faltaba mucho para dejarlo listo.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —repitió Thomas, dándole un beso.

—A ti se te ocurren muchas ideas. Ahora me toca a mí.

—A ver —incitó Thomas, enderezándose sobre el pecho de Flint y mirándolo a los ojos con cara lujuriosa.

—¿Qué tal esta?: cambias tu nombre como todo buen pirata. Te quedas en Nassau y ayudas con la administración comercial y política de la isla.

Thomas abrió grandes los ojos.

—Wow, eso es… eso es… —Lo miró extrañado— ¿Un gobernador?

Flint lo miró, significativamente.

—Vaya —dijo Thomas—. Y yo pensé, que solo me estabas proponiendo una nueva ronda de sexo pirata.

Flint sonrió con lujuria.

—Creo que esa es la mejor idea de todas —dijo el pirata junto con un abrazo y un beso delicioso.

Esto prometía mucho sexo pirata por el tiempo del viaje. De buena suerte que Vane, decidió no entrar en su cabina.

—Capitán, ¿le decimos al capitán Flint que puede abordar el Walrus? —le preguntó uno de sus hombres.

—No, sigamos en curso —respondió Vane con su cara malhumorada de siempre.

El _Walrus _y el _Man of War_ siguieron navegando juntos, uno en pos del otro, rumbo a Nassau, donde la vida de los piratas seguiría creando leyendas imborrables. Para el mundo civilizado serían monstruos, pero para el mundo evolucionado, serían aventureros de corazón.

**Fin.-**

**Hola, aquí el final de la historia. Completé algunas cositas al final para que no quedaran tantos cabos sueltos, espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
